Chispa y llama
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Para la Kink Meme de Game of Thrones. Stannis/Melisandre. Yo soy la Luz de R'hllor. Vos, una sombra mi señor. Pero si nos unimos, si nuestros poderes se hacen uno... Un beso, una pequeña chispa que se convierte en llama.


**Claim: **Stannis Baratheon/Melisandre.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Choque de Reyes.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T.  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance.  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Multitemático  
><strong>Tema: <strong>06. Adentro.

* * *

><p><strong>Chispa y llama.<strong>

La noche había caído en Rocadragón y sólo el viento cantaba su canción desesperada, llevándose las voces de los hombres y los pasos de Melisandre mientras subía los escalones hacia la sala principal, en busca de Stannis. La mujer roja nunca había hecho caso de las habladurías de los hombres de su rey, en ese sentido era como el viento, que amenazaba con arrebatarle el vestido, en ese sentido era como el mar, tan impasible ante todo; pero mientras subía y se aproximaba hacia los guardias que custodiaban a su Rey, no pudo evitar escuchar su conversación, por mucho lo más interesante que había escuchado entre aquellos adoradores de falsos reyes, servidores de la oscuridad y herejes redimidos.

—Si la llaman la mujer roja debe ser por algo, ¿verdad? —la voz del hombre era clara y potente, la hizo sonreír, aunque sólo por el hecho de que le divertía imaginar la cara de su rey si pudiese verlo holgazaneando durante el trabajo—. Estoy seguro de que su cabello es de fuego y su interior cálido, como esas hogueras que enciende todas las noches.

—Yo no jugaría con eso —le respondió el otro, aunque su tono delataba cierta diversión—. Poseerla sería como poseer al demonio mismo, ese tal R'hllor. Prefiero a alguna de las sirvientas, al menos sé que ellas no podrán maldecirme si les hago un bastardo.

Melisandre rió, como siempre había hecho ante la ignorancia de los que vivían en la oscuridad de los dioses falsos. Sin embargo, no hizo ningún ademán de dañar a los guardias cuando pasó por su lado, erguida como su posición como sacerdotiza del gran dios rojo le exigía. Los soldados se quedaron de piedra al mirarla e intercambiaron miradas de miedo, pues no habían escuchado sus pasos aproximándose, tan ligera como la llama de una vela era la mujer roja.

—Buenas noches, caballeros. El Rey Stannis me está esperando —no tenía porqué pedirles permiso o siquiera anunciarle, pero esa noche se sentía un tanto juguetona, quizás porque casi por primera vez habían dejado de lado sus "hechicerías" para fijarse en algo mucho más banal como la carne. Carne que según R'hllor sólo le pertenecía a él.

La puerta se abrió para darle paso a la estancia, mitad dorada y rojiza por el fuego de la chimenea, mitad oscura por el aborrecible anochecer. Stannis se movía entre sombras, observando los mapas extendidos sobre la mesa, el ceño fruncido, las manos blancas al haberlas apretado en sendos puños. Azor Ahai renacido, podía verlo en sus facciones, en la mezquindad de sus palabras amables, que no por eso delataban un corazón cruel, sino más bien justo.

—¿Qué has visto en las llamas hoy? —inquirió el rey y por su tono de voz supo que no estaba nada contento, a pesar de que no rechinaba los dientes como siempre que algo le contrariaba.

—Un camino largo y una victoria grandiosa, pero lejana —admitió ella al posarse a su lado y su vaporoso vestido se deslizó como la brisa, siguiéndola para enmarcar su silueta, grácil contra el fuego. Su respuesta contrarió aún más a Stannis, que se sumió en un hosco silencio, al cual ella ya estaba acostumbrada.

Normalmente Melisandre lo dejaba meditar en paz mientras se movía por la habitación, escuchando el sonido de las brasas al quemarse, el crepitar del fuego tan sereno donde a veces saltaba una chispa. Pero en dicha ocasión otro pensamiento la instó a moverse contracorriente, contra todo deseo expresado o sin expresar de su rey.

El fuego se reflejaba en los ojos azules y claros de Stannis Baratheon y gracias a esa luz parecían cálidos, como si hubieran absorbido la sutil gracia de la luz, el calor y la potencia de éste. De pronto recordó las habladurías de los guardias, que seguramente seguirían charlando afuera de la habitación, ajenos a todo lo que sucedía en el Juego de Tronos, en el mundo de la luz y la oscuridad.

"Su cabello es de fuego" recordó ella que decían, mientras permanecía al lado de su señor, ambos aparentemente absortos en el mapa de Poniente donde pequeños alfileres indicaban las posiciones de las huestes más importantes. "Y su interior cálido", quizás no se equivocaban. No había roto sus votos ante el Señor de la Luz, pero dado que le servía, dado que había sido dotada con la maravillosa capacidad de poder ser su mensajera, quizás un poco de su magnificencia residiera en ella, un poco de luz.

Y si ella era la luz, Stannis era la sombra. Una sombra que renacía cada vez más larga y más nítida con ayuda de su brillo —el de ella, su obra—, una sombra que nunca se fundiría en la oscuridad, no sin que ella lo impidiera por todos los medios. Y aún así, había noches —como esa— en que lo dudaba al ver su rostro, la falta de devoción o de luz en sus facciones, los ojos muertos, apagados con una derrota que aún no llegaba, que nunca llegaría si se atenían al plan.

"Y su interior cálido", las palabras resonaron de nuevo en su mente, una y otra vez, una y otra vez. Cálido. Cálido como la llama de una vela, como una fuente de luz.

—Mi señor... —Luz era lo que Stannis necesitaba y si tenía que romper los votos, estaba segura que R'hllor no se molestaría si lo hacía con Azor Ahai renacido, el enviado de la profecía, de la luz.

Stannis gruñó para hacerle entender que le estaba escuchando, un hombre tan frío como la noche plagada de terrores. No tenía miedo, lo obligó a mirarla posando su mano en su mejilla, áspera como una roca. En cambio ella era suave, grácil, cálida.

El Rey no parecía hechizado por alguno de los conjuros que todos presumían Melisandre tenía en su poder, en sus ojos, aunque la luz del fuego se reflejaba, había ciertamente enfado, asombro al verla comportarse de manera tan impropia, reprobación.

—Mi señor, yo soy la Luz, yo soy la llama de R'hllor. Vos, una sombra —no pretendía enfadarlo, aunque lo logró, pues pronto el sonido del crepitar del fuego fue reemplazado por el de sus dientes al ser rechinados—. Puedo darte más fuerza, mi señor. Puedo alimentarte con mi luz. Tan sólo necesito una palabra.

Stannis hizo ademán de apartar su mano de su rostro, pero ella fue más astuta y se puso de puntillas, hasta que ambos quedaron mirándose a escasos centímetros. Se atrevió después de un segundo. No, más bien hizo lo que debía, lo que R'hllor, en su infinita sabiduría, le había revelado debía hacer. Presionó sus labios contra los suyos y un delicioso calor le trepó por la espalda, como si fuese acariciada por el sol. Azor Ahai en persona, lo supo al instante. ¿Quién más podría despertar en ella ciertas sensaciones? ¿Con quién más le comandaría el Señor de la Luz romper sus votos?

Sin embargo, Stannis no pensaba de la misma manera y tratando de ser lo más delicado posible, cosa que parecía una hazaña para alguien tan directo y sincero —sin tacto—, la hizo a un lado con una mirada severa, con las facciones temblándole como si de pronto fuese a explotar de la indignación.

—Nunca vuelvas a hacerlo —murmuró con claridad y desvió la vista de su figura, que quizás de repente había notado debajo del vestido que parecía una llama—. Estoy casado y tengo un deber para con mi esposa y mi hija. La próxima vez morirás, ¿lo has entendido? —ella asintió, haciendo una fina reverencia a la vez—. Ahora márchate, deseo estar solo.

Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de sumirse en un silencio hosco, tan típico de él. El crepitar del fuego llenó toda la habitación ocultando sus pasos mientras Melisandre se retiraba. No dejaría de insistir, de eso estaba segura, R'hllor necesitaba a un hombre fuerte, luminoso y Stannis todavía era un sombra. Pero tenía que pasar más tiempo antes de ello, tenía que darle más pruebas de su poder, del poder del Señor de la Luz. Eventualmente lo conseguiría, lo sabía. Los labios de Stannis Baratheon no eran fríos como muchos debían de suponer, sino cálidos, como si se hubiese bebido la luz y el calor, no lo suficiente, pero por algo se empezaba. Una pequeña chispa después podría desatar una llama. Ésa era la chispa, ella era la llama.

Le sonrió a los guardias antes de bajar los escalones y de nuevo, los escuchó murmurar complacida. Encendería un fuego esa noche, no sólo por R'hllor, sino también por Stannis Baratheon.


End file.
